The Blackness
by Metalfull
Summary: Who am I? I'm no one. I have no name anymore. I gave up my true life and meaning. I have to find me and my life's worth or I will never know why I gave up what I had.


**My second story I made on here (not counting the warrior one for my sis) hope it's worth reading! I'll try to reply to anyone who gives me a comment or idea.**

* * *

Who am I? I'm no one. I have no name anymore. I gave up my true life and meaning. I have to find me and my life's worth or I will never know why I gave up what I had.

* * *

Fire one of the many fasanating things I see that I can have without worry. One thing I world would lable me as a which but I know i'm not. I'm just lost within my own unknowen powers. The only true thing I know is that it's my fault my memories are forgotten but I don't know why I made the choice to give the memories up. But now just want to know why and how to get them back. Mean while i'm trying to live in this strange world called earth. I found out about this place qwick. I remember this place as the first thing I really lived knowingly in my unknowen life. Germany was the first place I truely could tell you about. To start with it was anything but normal to not wear a skirt or dress of somekind. I was told I was strange from day one I show'd up. I knew what they ment and said thank you or agreed when I was called strange,crazy,insane you could name off things others would think wrong and not for you to know. But I enjoyed hearing things like that. War the storys took me away to the place and time but all storys did that to me. Let me stray from this world to somthing that felt like it was me I felt compleate more than when I was trying to find me. That is when I finaly had the money to leave the little town I showed up in. I was going to london.

* * *

But then I didn't expect a fight on my fourth day of travaling on foot.  
Where's that stupid atomic bomb! I won't tell you anything you little brat! WHO YOU CALLIN A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD EAT OFF ONE PLATE OF FOOD FOR MONTHS! Hey you drop that man right now! They asked about the bomb. We'll have to kill 'em or they'll find out where it's at. So simple all we have to do is kill the two. Hey you need some help? Who's there? Me. I wlaked in the sene with a brownish coat looking thing that had the hood up covering my face so they wouldn't know I wasn't a guy. Show your face and pass along or you can join these two in death. I don't think that's a option for me. What do you mean ki- A sword started to come out of the ground red black swirling around it. How did you do that! He's gonna kill us all! I picked up the sword out of the air turning to them. So you have two options let the two boys go or be forced to let the two boys go most likely wounded badly. We out number you ten to one you can't win! I'll take that as the hard way then. Jumping in front of one of the men I sliced his throat then the next at his shoulder blade. Finaly in front of who I had thought the leader of the group was pressing the sword to his neck and pullind the gun out of his hand into mine. Now if you value the part of life you have left let the boys go. Why do you talk like that? Shut up and let those two go now! Fine just-just please don't kill me! Here just let-let us go don't kill anyone else. Go and don't let me have to do this again. Run for before he kills us! They ran off stubleing and running helping those who where injured. You two boys ok? We're fine but who are you? No your not give me your arm. It's just a cut... No it's too deep the blood loss would make you dizzy. I droped my hood to get a better look at the wound. Your a girl! Duh i'm a girl why else would I keep calling you two boys? But you don't act like a girl. No I act like me. Stay still and...don't freak out. What do you mean freak out? The wound started to heal when I placed my hand on it I moved out of the way so they could see the deep cut heal. How did you... I can do things otherr pepole can't I don't know why but I will know once I find out maybe i'll tell you. Who are you? That is a good qwestion if I knew i'd tell you. You don't know who you are? Not exactly. Who are you two since I had to save you it would be nice to know who i'm talking to. I looked up and the golden haired one locked eyes with me. I don't know why but I froze and it came to me. Who they where what happed to them. It was like a video. How do I know what a video is? But still I wached the lifes they had pass before my eyes. It was familiar I know that in some mixed up way this was part of me before I lost my memories. Hey wake up! Huh? I'm not asleep so stop waving your hand in front of my face. What happened you ok? I'm fine but. But what? I know who you are. Your edward and alphonse elric from amstris. You tryed to bring your mother back when you... Stop. How do you know who we are? I think maybe I knew before I lost my memorie you elrics in some way triggered part of my mind. But we don't know you. No but in the time and place i'm from I somehow knew about you. You killing greed to stopping that lady from destroying your world. You know about our lifes but we don't know who you are at all. I don't know who I am but I do know who you are. Why can I tell you your whole life but I can't say anything for my life?

* * *

**I was waching ramdom amv's for fma and the idea just started to forum in my mind so tell me if it's a good idea to make the next chapter. **

**Give me your thoughts and they could show up in this story!**


End file.
